parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) Remake. Characters *Toby *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *James *Scared James (James Goes Buzz Buzz) *Frightened James (James and the Trouble with Trees) *Tan Branch Line Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Caboose *Thomas *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Annie and Clarabel *Tar Wagons *Breakdown Train Transcript *Narrator: Toby and Henrietta are enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and did need new paint. (as Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars arrive at Elsbridge station, James arrives with his four red coaches) James was very rude whenever he saw them. *James: Ugh. What dirty objects. *Narrator: He would say. At last, Toby lost patience. *Toby: James, *Narrator: He asked. *Toby: Why are you red? *James: I am a splendid engine. *Narrator: Answered James. *James: Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty. *Toby: Oh, *Narrator: Said Toby innocently. *Toby: That's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready, I suppose. *Narrator: James went redder than ever and snorted off. It was such an insult to be reminded of the time a bootlace had been used to mend a hole in his coaches. (James departs Elsbridge station and arrives at Knapford station to drop his four coaches and blows his whistle) At the end of the line, James left his coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars. James hated slow goods trains. (James shunts two tarp cars together) *James: Dirty cars from dirty sidings. Blech! (blows his whistle, picks up two coal cars, another tarp car, shunts them, and the two tarp cars into five empty cars, and a caboose. He is so angry that he blows his whistle and sets out of Elsbridge station and blows his whistle) *Narrator: Starting with only a few, he pickled up more and more cars at each station, till' he had a long line. At first, the cars behaved well, but James had bumped them so crossly, that they were determined to get back at him. (James rounds a curve at the field, where he had his accident and puffs up to the top of Gordon's hill) Presently, they approached the top of Gordon's hill. Heavy freight trains halt here to set their brakes. James had had an accident with cars before, and should have remembered this. *James's Driver: Wait, James, wait! (James blows his whistle and reaches the top and puffs round the bend) *Narrator: Said his driver, but James wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Toby when they next met. (the cars and caboose bump into James and push him down the hill) The freight cars' chance had come. *Foolish Freight Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! *Narrator: They laughed, and banging their buffers, they pushed him down the hill. (James, now scared, speeds down Gordon's hill at a high speed and races round a curve) *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! On! (James blows his whistle) *Narrator: Yelled the cars. *James: I've got to stop! I've got to stop! *Narrator: Groaned James. (James thunders through Maron station past Thomas, who is slowly puffing into Maron station when he sees James speeding through, and has time to shut his eyes when he arrives on time at Maron station, but opens them and is so surprised to see James shutting his eyes and heading toward some tar wagons) Through the station they thundered. Disaster lay ahead. (Thomas takes out an umbrella and pops it chute open and hides himself with the umbrella before there is a loud CRASH!) Something sticky splashed all over James. He had run into two tar wagons, and was black from smokebox to cab. He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. (Percy blows his whistle as he and his freight car arrive with Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown train to meet James) Toby and Percy were sent to help, and came as quickly as they could. (Toby rings his bell) *Toby: Look here, Percy, *Narrator: Exclaimed Toby. *Toby: Whatever is that dirty object? *Percy: That's Percy, didn't you know? *Toby: It's James's shape, *Narrator: Said James. *Toby: But James is a splendid red engine, and you never see his paint dirty. *Narrator: James pretended he hadn't heard. Toby and Percy cleared away the unhurt cars, and helped James home. (Toby, Henrietta, and Percy set to work, clearing up the mess, and taking James back home) Sir Topham Hatt met them. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Percy and Toby! *Narrator: He turned to James. *Announcer: Fancy letting your cars run away, I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen, you must be cleaned at once! Toby shall have a new coat. *Toby: Please, sir, can Henrietta have one, too? *Narrator: Said Toby. *Sir Topham Hatt: Certainly, Toby. *Toby: Oh, thank you, sir. She will be pleased! *Narrator: All James could do was watch Toby as he ran off happily with the news. (Toby, Henrietta, and Percy leave poor dirty James) Trivia (The Main Episode: James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US)) *James in a Mess will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Toby will be filmed, pulling Henrietta, and nine freight cars in Shots 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 10, and will be filmed, pulling Henrietta and the Breakdown Train in Shots 29, 30, 31, 32, 34, 37, 40, 41, 43, and 44. *Percy will be filmed, pulling a freight car in Shots 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 37, and 45. *James will be filmed, pulling four coaches in Shots 2, 3, 6, 8, and 9. *Thomas will be filmed, pulling Annie and Clarabel, in Shot 21, looking happy, but with his eyes shut, and his surprised face when he sees James and his freight train go past. *James will be filmed, running light in Shot 10. *James will be filmed, shunting two tarp cars in Shot 11. *James will be filmed, shunting two coal cars, another tarp car, and shunting them, and the two tarp cars into five empty cars, and a caboose in Shot 12, and will be filmed, pulling the two coal cars, three tarp cars, five empty cars and a caboose in Shots 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17. *A scared red nosed James will be filmed, pulling the two coal cars, three tarp cars, five empty cars and a caboose in Shots 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22. *Some tar wagons will be filmed in Shots 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 33, 34, and 35. *An eyes shut James will be filmed in Shot 25, when he crashes into two tar wagons. *James will be filmed, covered in tar from Shots 26, 28, 29, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, and 46. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9